


From Spandex to Suits

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confident Yuuri, First Omega Victor, M/M, Marriage, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Prime Minister Yuuri, Skating legend Victor, eros yuuri, former JSDF ranger Yuuri, omegaverse AU, soft yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: In the daily life of Victor Nikiforv five time Omega gold medalist in Figure Skating is to be proposed as the Fist Omega Japan.





	From Spandex to Suits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Omegaverse week!

Title: From Spandex to Suits

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a fairly normal day for Victor except he has to dress up in suit and meet with the sports official as he is to help with the Prime Minister welcome the new elected young Prime Minister of Japan and since he is the living legend and pride of Russia he is to accompany the young Alpha around while he is on his first state visit.

 

An official car was given to him as to his own use heading to the airport,, the Russian representative is there together with the Prime Minister which he is close friends with, the native Transylvanian now Prime Minister greeted him and they both waited.

 

The JSDF air force plane one for the Prime Minister arrived, just like Red the Japanese entourage consist of many bodyguards they swarmed the place and immediately Victor recognized the young man, he knew the Prime Minister was newly elected but never knew it was him.

 

Wearing his black three piece suit, shiny black formal oxfords, raven hair slicked back his usual blue rimmed glasses on place and his soft feature. Four pins were ornamented his lapel, one is blue one strip ribbon, another is his silver Law practitioner badge, a green one with his JSDF badge and lastly his rounded Prime Minister badge with the Japanese flag. It was small in size.

 

The Russian women started to whisper at each other as the Japanese prime Minister smiles and greets everyone, the press were having a field day.

 

Victor was grinning since he never saw the pole dancing skater after the banquet, “Nice to finally see you again?” he greeted the Japanese Prime Minister who stared at him like he had seen some ghost.

 

“I think this is the first we met” replied by the Alpha.

 

“You forgot?” the Omega look horrified and bit his lower lip, “I thought you just ignored me and forgot to call me” said Victor.

 

He was about to cry when Theo’s Minister of Defense gave him a look of accusation, “And we thought you didn’t have any love life” said by his old friend.

 

“I have a non-existent one, Yuuto-san” sighed Yuuri.

 

“Said the guy who looked love sick?” said by the Russian Prime Minister in his mother tongue and Yuuri understood it, both in the same age that’s why they are familiar with each other.

 

“Who’s love sick?” Yuuri glared and spoke in Russian.

 

“You are…” replied by his friend and Yuuri sighed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Victor was invited by Yuuri to his own state limousine, with two Japanese flag-lets in front.

 

Both spoke and Yuuri was told by him that both met at the last banquet Yuuri has attended after he retired, and Victor is upset that he received no calls from the Alpha after he promised.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m a blackout drunk…” he sighed, “Did I promise you any more things?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Actually you did” said Victor looking out the window, Yuuri feeling a bit nervous what it was.

 

“I promise to fulfill whatever it is” Yuuri tries to ease his anger.

 

“What if it’s marriage?” Victor said with an un amused look.

 

“I fucked up… in a good way” he said in Russian and stared at Victor, “I might need a talk to your parents asking for your hand formally” said Yuuri still registering what he promised to Victor.

 

“Really?” Victor’s heart shaped smile appeared, Yuuri pulled the side of his lip to smile seeing how happy the Omega is.

 

“I messed up that year, and thought it would finally be good to end it” he explained.

 

“You were a wonderful skater actually, your step sequence were alluring and I love all of them, but seeing you in that position now, I’m impressed”

 

“My father had been a politician and a lawyer, I too graduated as one and an international lawyer at that but I kind of took interest of stepping on my father’s shoes”

 

“I think it fits you, except that tie” glared by Victor and pulled off his tie, Yuuri mused to it and let the Omega do what he wanted, Victor after pulling it off, he then started to unbutton three buttons of his inner shirt and sat on his lap, Yuuri swallowed hard and held the Omega on his lap steady, Victor leaned in and started to kiss him, Yuuri complied and pushed his tongue to deepen it.

 

When the closed compartment window sounded a knock, they knew they arrived at the Prime Minister’s office, Yuuri went out first and pulled Victor out offering his hand in assistance. Yuuri did not let go of his hand and continued to make their way to the ball room of the Russian white house.

 

Victor linked his wrist on the Prime Minister’s arm and Yuuri showed him off around.

 

Victor out of happiness called his best friend Chris for a skype and told he met his Alpha again, but this time Sober, “I can't believe Yuuri went on from Spandex to suits real quick”

 

“And did you know he’s a special member of Japanese army and a lawyer?” squealed by Victor.

 

“I know you’re in love with the Alpha, no need to rub it on me~” said by Chis with a laugh.

 

“Hi Chris, long time no see?” Yuuri greeted and say beside Victor putting his arm around the Omega.

 

“Take care of Vitya, Yuuri” the Swiss threatened.

 

“I will” he smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week later the internet blew off after the Omega five time consecutive gold medalist champion and living legend announced over his Instagram photo his soon to be last name, the photo went controversial after Yuuri wearing nothing but his jogger shorts and no shirt hugging Victor from behind while Victor sit on his lap, and holding Victor’s hand showing a golden band and the caption said it all, “ _Finding Love and Life with the man I’ll be spending my forever with. Stammi Vicino_ ” Yuuri kissing his cheek.

 

And with that the Russian Omega was later called as the first Omega and first male member of the first wives club, with a photo after one of Yuuri’s summit together with other world leaders.

 

On every gathering and every skating season and its banquets, Victor never left Yuuri’s side while the other did not as well, Yuuri would meet with the other skaters.

 

Until one day Victor announced his hiatus with a smiling face, Yuuri beside him, “I’m two weeks in and I need to have a short break, I hope you understand” and he ended his live, Yuuri who sat beside him wearing his usual suit minus the tie since his Omega wife finds it attractive, both were smiling at each other thinking of the future, Yuuri was glad that he went to Russia as his first state visit and his friend went in to play as the match maker.

 

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) and in my [ I need more friends that would give me good ideas! but seriously I really need some Flipino friends haha!](https://yajeb95.tumblr.com/)


End file.
